Truth or Dare?
by Rezzed Out
Summary: A drunken game of Truth or Dare on the night before Hermione’s wedding makes her question her true feelings for her groom. SSHG.
1. Hen's Night In

My first HP fic in a long while. Enjoy. Oh, and I don't own.

* * *

"Come on, Hermione." Tonks grinned, eager to have one last night of fun with her friend. "You only have one more night to do anything you want, no strings attached."

"No." Hermione didn't even look up from her book of essays. "I'll not have a hen's night."

"We know." Ginny said, coming up behind them, snatching the book away from Hermione. "But wouldn't you rather spend your last night of un-wedded bliss with us instead of curled up with '_Winston Boghorn's Thought's on Potion's in Transfiguration_'?"

"Good lord, Hermes, what a load of bullock." Tonks frowned, grabbing the book from Ginny. She hummed softly as she flipped through it, before handing it back to Ginny. "Rubbish. You can't say no for a book like that, Hermione."

Hermione hesitated. She had wanted to finish reading that book by tonight. She wouldn't have another chance until after her honeymoon. Ron would never let her take it along…

Ginny cleared her throat, reminding her that they were still waiting on an answer.

"Fine." Hermione smiled as the two gave a chorus of whoops. "But only a few drinks."

Nearly four hours later, the three of them sat cross-legged on the floor of Hermione's study, giggling like idiots over a game of magical truth or dare.

"Truth," Tonks giggled, taking another long swig of firewhiskey.

"What's the most embarrassing dream you've ever had?" Hermione grinned wickedly, raising her own bottle of firewhiskey to her mouth, sloshing a great deal down her front.

"Good one, Mione." Ginny managed through her never-ending giggling, obviously drunk off her rocker.

Tonks giggled, putting her wand to her head, before adding a silvery wisp of a memory to the orb that sat suspended in the air between the drunken trio.

They watched, giggling as images of Tonks in bed with –

"SNAPE!" The dream Tonks moaned. Seconds later, the dream scene ended, with a no little amount of hearty guffaws.

"You had a dirty dream about Snape!" Ginny laughed, tears forming in her eyes. "His hands were… everywhere." Tonks grinned, giggling a bit herself.

"Hermione, you." Tonks grinned, a mischievous look flashing in her eyes when

she chose dare. "I dare you to see if his hands really do go everywhere."

"Fine." She giggled, ending with a sound hiccup.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	2. Dare

As before, I don't own. And I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. I hope that this update doesn't confuse the hell out of everyone...

* * *

Not too long after, Hermione found herself standing outside Snape's office, trying to stifle her giggling, as well as trying to come up with a decent plan of action. She was failing miserably at both. How does one go about seducing the most sarcastic and bitter person in acquaintance?

Hermione hiccupped, reaching down to fidget with the hem of her black miniskirt. She might be drunk off her rocker, but even when drunk, she knew that she needed to look attractive while seducing someone…

She giggled nervously before raising her hand and knocking a bit louder than necessary.

"Enter." The subject of her thoughts snarled. Hermione didn't hear him, just kept on knocking, entranced by the sound of her fist hitting the solid slab of wood she leaned against. She continued knocking.

"I said -" Snape snarled as he pulled the door open. His unwelcome visitor fell forward with a squeal of surprise, landing with a solid thump on the floor.

"Oi! Why'd you have to do something like that?" Hermione groaned, looking up at him.

"Miss Granger." He watched as she picked herself up off the floor, obviously drunk. "I'll assume you aren't here for tea."

"No, I'm here to sed-" She caught herself in the nick of time. "Ask you something."

"I haven't the time for silly questions." He snarled, turning back to his desk.

"I've found one part of my hic education severely lacking." Hermione said, taking a few wobbling steps in his direction. "And I blame you."

"Is that so, Miss Granger?" He whirled about to face her, nearly knocking her onto her ass again. "And what do you expect me to do about that?"

"I was hoping you'd ask me that…"She giggled, stepping closer still. She could smell liquor on him, causing her to raise an eyebrow. This would be easier than anticipated.

Hermione reached up and pulled his head down to hers. Her lips met his, and she allowed herself a small smile against them. This would definitely be easier than she anticipated.

"Miss Granger…" He whispered hesitantly against her lips, wondering how long it would be before he woke up. He'd had this dream before.

Snape hesitated. He wanted her. Merlin help him, he wanted her. "You have no idea what you're getting into."

"I think I do." Hermione's eyes opened, and Snape's obsidian eyes searched hers a moment before he allowed himself to pull her body flush against his and smash his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N

Okay. I am well aware at how fast this fic is proceeding, but my muse refuses to let me slow it down. I tried and my muse came up with a depressing little dribble the kind of which I try to avoid.

There are a few things here that will be explained in the next chapter. Please R&R!


	3. Headline News

Don't Own. Don't Want To.

Um, this chapter's short, but it's the second update today, so really, I expect no complaints.

* * *

Chapter Three - Headline News 

Severus Snape smirked as he roused himself mentally, not wanting to wake from the dream he had been having. Good Merlin, he had had several dreams before about her, but none as vivid as this. His smirk widened as he recalled the images of the dream.

Hermione would have been disgusted if he had ever thought to disclose them to her, he was certain. She would never love him as he had come to love her.

Last night though, even after they had finished, he had held her tightly to him, whispering softly 'I Love You' into her ear, his mouth lingering to nibble on the tender lobe. She had giggled and muttered something about how his hands really did go everywhere.

His dream had ended, however, and with a mental shake, Severus opened his eyes. He had a pile of essays to finish marking and… His mental train of thought hit a brick wall as his tired eyes came to focus on the sleeping form of Hermione Granger.

"Merlin! It's finally happened." He breathed softly. "I've gone mad."

After several minutes of staring at her blankly, and several more waiting for her to wake up, Severus dressed and went up to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was determined to act as just as though a certain brunette former student wasn't asleep in his bed, naked as the day she was born, dreaming of who knew what…

Severus reached the high table just in time to hear Professor Bula Quibulis tittering excitedly over a story in this morning's paper.

"Isn't it romantic? And to think the two of them met right here in the halls of Hogwarts!" She giggled. "How lucky Hermione is to have found such a groom as Ronald!"

Severus nearly choked on a piece of toast he had begun to nibble. His jaw tightened, and he ripped the newspaper out of her hand. A photograph of Hermione and Ron, his arms wrapped around her waist glared up at him.

"'Wedding bells set to chime today for two of the wars' most famous heroes.'" He dropped the paper as though he had been burned, standing and swooping out of the hall, leaving more than one member of the staff looking after him, puzzled expressions on their faces.

"What's gotten into him?" Quibulis asked before diving back into the excitement of the day.

* * *

Please read and review! And that means you, lurker! 


	4. The Morning After

Don't Own.

Thnx for all the reviews, everybody. I'd also like to give mad props to Jen. All Hail Queen Jen!

Um.. Anyways, on with the fic.

* * *

Chapter Four - The Morning After

Severus stormed angrily out of the Great Hall, his black robes billowing out behind him. How dare she come here like this and make a fool out of him like this?

Severus swept into his office not ten minutes later, the door slamming behind him. Did she honestly think that he would let her get away with using him as though he were a mere toy?

"Grape." He hissed at the portrait behind his desk. It swung forward revealing his sitting room and at the far end of it, the door to his bedroom.

He crossed the room quickly, cursing as he noticed that pieces of her clothing lie scattered about this room as well. He ripped the door open to see Hermione jerk into a sitting position on his bed, the dark green satin sheets pooling at her waist, leaving her breasts exposed to his view.

"Congratulations on your engagement, _Mrs. Weasley_." He snarled.

Hermione looked around, trying to get her alcohol-riddled brain to make sense of everything. Her eyes met his and widened in sheer horror.

"_Ron…"_ She dropped her head into her hands, pulling the sheets up to cover herself. Severus' eyes narrowed at her, his fists clenching.

"It is a good thing you are such a skilled liar, Miss Granger, and your fiancé is so naïve, you won't have to worry about him finding out about last night." His voice interrupted her guilty musings.

"Ginny'll never leave me alone about this…" She muttered with a groan.

"What does Miss Weasley have to do with any of this?" His voice was quiet, holding all the venom of a snake.

"It was all a dare." Hermione snapped. "And neither Ginny nor Tonks will leave me be until I tell them."

"Get out." He hissed at her, using his wand to fling her clothes back at her.

"I'm not sure anyone would believe me if I told the truth about last night. They all believe you are not a real man anyways!"

"Out." He snarled, pointing to the fireplace on the wall to the left of the bed.

"Bastard! You think I wanted any of this? That I wanted to sleep with you? " Hermione stood, blinking back tears while clutching his blanket to her still nude form. "This was a Hens' Night Dare. That's the only reason I would ever sleep with the likes of you."

"You were doing a pretty good job of acting like you wanted it last night." He shot back with a sneer. "Must I remind you that you started this? I did try to stop you at one point."

"Well, apparently someone has to be piss ass drunk to sleep with you."

"I hope you had the brains to cast a contraceptive charm before your naïve attempts to seduce me, but seeing how inebriated you were last night, I doubt you could have done it right anyways." Severus watched as the little color left in her face drained. The thought of a little Snape was more than she could bear.

"Even though you are a know-it-all, you've probably never looked at the charm for it." Severus smirked. "After all, who would want to sleep with a buck-toothed, bushy-haired know-it-all, let alone want to marry you?"

"You must have a thing for 'buck-toothed, bushy-haired know-it-alls' then." She fired back at him. "Because you slept with me."

"Well, Miss Granger, in case you failed to notice, last night I was almost as drunk as you were, otherwise I never would have slept with you either."

"Bastard."

Severus watched as she took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire place before turning on heel and walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

So, liek I said before, thnx to beta fish, and also, R&R!! 


	5. The Night Relived

Don't Own. Never Will

Major props, once again, to Jen. And Eve6. They've inspired this.

* * *

Chapter Five - The Night Relived

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and into her study. Tonks and Ginny were both unconscious on the floor, several dozen bottles of firewhiskey littering the space between them and around them, the 'Truth or Dare' orb still floating mid-air.

"Get up." She snarled at them, in much the same fashion Snape had used with her earlier. They were really the ones at fault here, screwing up her wedding before it had even begun.

"'Mione?" Ginny sat up, obviously nursing a hangover. "Tonks?"

"Oi, leave me alone!" Tonks snapped at them both before procuring three little vials of Hermin's Hangover Elixir. Hermione downed hers in one gulp, watching as the others did the same.

"What did we do last night?" Ginny giggled, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was only wearing a green velvet blanket.

"Let me enlighten you." Hermione snarled, grabbing the nearest wand and putting it to her forehead, ignoring the others' curious expressions. She pulled out a long silvery strand, and added it to the orb, much like Tonks had the night before.

Tonks' eyes widened as Hermione's memories of the night before flickered in the orb. "Shit."

"His hands really do go everywhere." Hermione whispered pathetically after a few moments of watching.

"I can't watch anymore of this." She said, fighting her tears as the orb showed Snape's eyes burning softly into hers as he moved over her. "I'm going to go get ready for breakfast."

"Hermione…" Ginny stood, placing her hand on the older girl's arm. "Don't tell Ron."

Hermione shook her arm free, the tears that she had tried so hard to keep inside threatening to spill.

"Leave me be." She snarled, hurrying out of the room.

Tonks listened quietly as a door slammed and Hermione began to sob in earnest. She turned back to the orb just in time to see Snape roll off, pulling Hermione's back against his chest and whisper into her ear.

"Oh, God." Tonks whispered softly.

"What is it now?" Ginny whirled around to face her shamefaced friend.

"It seems our dear bastard is…" Tonks trailed off, her mind whirring. Snape was in love with Hermione.

"Our dear bastard?" Ginny's eyebrows slid upward in interest. "Snape?"

"Yeah." Tonks whispered, a slow smile spreading across her lips. "Hermione."

"What about her?" Ginny asked, more confused than she had been in quite some time.

Tonks didn't answer, merely stood and left the room.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	6. Rumors Abound

_Okay. Srry for not getting this up sooner. It's just that friday I had work and saturday I went on vacation which lasted 'til yesterday. Anyways, I'm back now, and in case I don't see you tomorrow, happy fourth._

* * *

**_Rumors Abound_**

"I heard that her dress was made by a famous muggle designer," remarked a bubbly first year Hufflepuff as a group of students filed into the potions lab, "R. Mandy, I think."

"Miss Granger is so lucky!" giggled another. "Mr. Weasley is so dashing!"

"He's a fit match for her." A young Ravenclaw joined in, not because he was even remotely interested in the topic at hand, but because he was sweet on the first student.

"Aye, there's really no one else she'd look twice at, according to the article in Witch-"

"Fifty points each," Severus almost smirked as three pairs of eyes took him in. "And ten more if anyone dares bring up such things today."

"But sir!" His eyes snapped to the Hufflepuff that had dared talk back to him.

"Another fifty points. Looks like Hufflepuff has no chance now of winning the House Cup. Congratulations on single-handedly accomplishing that, Miss Brandon. And a week of detention with Mister Filch."

Severus watched in satisfaction as the girls' face crumpled and she ran from the room before he glided up to the blackboard, eyes flashing murderously.

"Your assignment is on the board." Severus managed to keep his voice low and even. "Get to work."

Two hours and thirty more points later, the students were buzzing excitedly with speculation on the peculiar behavior of Snape.

"He's acting like a jealous old fart."

"Jealous? Of Mister Weasley?"

"That would imply that he loves her though!"

"Who loves whom?"

"Snape loves Miss Granger!"

"Ew! He's more that twice his age!"

"Love knows no age!"

"How could anyone shag such a bastard?"

"I've heard that they're secret lovers'! Have been ever since she left Hogwarts!"

"Bula, I've heard it from a very good source! The portrait outside the poor dears' office…"

By the end of dinner in the Great Hall, rumors were flying as to the horrid mood of the Potions Master, by students, ghosts, and teachers alike, and the way the engagement seemed to have sent him in a mood unlike any other they had seen before. But none of this was known to Severus, who'd decided to eat alone in his room that night, only adding to the fuel of the rumors.

* * *

_It's not much, but my muse was being difficult. R&R, plz! _


	7. Stubborn

Don't own.

I wasn't planning on updating tonight. Make what you will of this chapter. There's only one more chapter coming. Probably an epilogue too. Not sure.

BTW, there's a quote in here from Scrubs. Brownie points to whoever finds it.

* * *

Chapter Seven - Stubborn

Hermione smiled softly at her reflection in the mirror, pleased that her hair had been so well behaved. A few delinquent strands had fallen from the elegant chignon that her hair had been pulled into, sweetly framing her face and swept across her shoulders. Her dress was simple, a sheer ivory floor-length coat over an embroidered silk sheath, but breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hermione?" Ginny poked her head through the door of the hotel room she was changing in. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione looked her over. The bridesmaid's dresses were light green chiffon, which suited Ginny's complexion just fine, with her vivid red hair pulled up in a simpler version of Hermione's updo, though no strays peeked out.

"Ron'll be speechless."

"Ron?" Hermione's smile faded slightly before brightening again. "Yeah. I guess he will be."

"Gin? Did I see…" Tonks trailed off as Hermione swirled back to face the mirror. "Hermione, you look lovely."

"Tonks, if you say one word about that bastard again…" Hermione snarled. "I'm marrying Ron. He loves me."

"He's not the only one in love with you…." Tonks muttered under her breath.

"Snape does not love me!" She spat. "He's a bastard coated bastard with bastard filling and bastard sprinkles!"

"She's got a point, Tonks." Ginny cut in. "Snape even said himself that he was drunk. And she loves Ron. They've been together since Hogwarts and -"

"So you're marrying the guy because he's what you're used too then? Is that it?" Tonks cut her off. "If it is, then you need to rethink the decision."

"I - " Hermione's mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Tell her you love him, Hermione." Ginny said softly, reaching for Hermione's veil lying across a chair.

"I – Of course I care for him." She hissed, moving so that Ginny could put the veil in place.

"You - " Tonks protests were cut short by a knock on the door.

"It's time." Remus called through the door to them.

* * *

Leave a review?! Please? 


	8. Too Late

I don't own it. If I did, the third book wouldn't be out yet, not to mention the fact that Alan Rickman would play every role...

Here you go, my pretties!

* * *

**Too Late, Or Just Right?**

Hermione took her place at the end of the bridal procession, feeling like she would cry. Or vomit. Neither of which were good things, she was sure, when considering that she was about to marry the love of her life. Except….

Except she wasn't sure that Ron _was_ the love of her life. She had been so certain that this was what she wanted, but was it? Maybe Tonks was right.

Hermione shook herself mentally. The procession had started to move. Tonks and Remus were already half-way down the stairs, Harry and Ginny at the top of it. Ron, she knew, would be waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

What if Tonks was right? What if Severus did love her? Hermione's breath caught in her throat at that. She reached the top of the grand staircase and began her descent, not hearing the crowd as it oooed and ahhed.

Ron took her arm as she reached the bottom of the staircase. She mustered up a smile for him, and he looked at her questioningly before giving her the smallest peck on the lips.

Hermione's stomach flipped as she remembered how Snape's nose had pressed against her own when his mouth had moved over hers in the most tender of kisses.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron whispered softly, before he began leading her up the aisle. She hadn't heard him though.

She heard quite a different voice. One that, though breathless, still held that note of silk as it whispered to her.

"Oh, God." Hermione stopped quite suddenly, blinking back tears. "I've been such a fool."

"Hermione?" Ron stopped beside her.

"He loves me." Her smile grew as she looked to Tonks. "He loves me!"

Several people in the audience smirked. "And they say she's the smart one?"

Hermione let her arm drop from Ron's as she rushed forward to embrace Tonks and a very surprised Lupin.

"Thank you." She whispered. "And you'll both be invited to the Wedding!"

The guests stared in shock as the bride apparated away with a loud crack.

* * *

Hee! Cliff-hanger::is generally evil:: I know last chapter I said this chapter would be the last, but I was wrong.

Please R&R!


	9. Did You Mean It?

So, this is the end of this fic. I hope you all like it. And check out my new fic, Seven Years Later, which I'm going to start posting tomorrow.

* * *

**_Chapter Nine - Did You Mean It?_**

Severus let the quill slide from his fingers as a clock somewhere above him struck eight.

Hermione was married by now. His frowned deepened as he wondered whether she was enjoying her wedding night with that idiot Weasley.

He stood suddenly and crossed his office in three strides, the thought of _anyone_ touching Hermione the way that he had making him sick.

Severus didn't slow his pace until he was outside, stars twinkling merrily above him as he headed down his favorite path.

The lake was quiet as he walked past it. The night itself was quiet. The students had retired to their common rooms for the night, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.

A sparkle of white from across the lake caught his eye. He dismissed it as a ghost and continued onwards.

The white clad figure continued on towards him, and as they drew closer to each other, a voice drifted across the space between them.

"I'll just walk right in there, head held high and say- say what?" The ghost's voice paused, and Severus sat down to listen, wondering if the words he was hearing had been her last. "Maybe I won't say anything. Maybe he'd react better if I storm in and just start kissing him."

Her listener snorted. This chit of a ghost was an absolute moron. No wonder she was dead.

"Maybe… maybe if I come up with something clever to say… something like… something like…" Severus tucked himself behind the large boulder, not wanting to deal with anyone that he couldn't kill if he felt the urge. "Something like 'I love you, you slimy git'? or perhaps a simple 'I left my fiancé at the altar for you and your stupid sarcasm and potions and because I was stupid enough to fall for the…' "

The voice trailed off. Severus moved away from the rock, and wound up face to face with the 'ghost'.

Hermione let out a little squeak of surprise.

"Severus! I – Um… I was just coming to see you – that is to say…" One of his hands snaked out to grab her arm and she fell silent.

"Did you mean it?" His voice was low and Hermione felt herself almost wishing she hadn't come.

"I…" She lowered her eyes, blinking back tears. "I –"

She gasped in surprise as he swung her around, pressing her back against the boulder.

"Did you mean it?" He used one long finger to raise her chin.

She was silent, refusing to meet his eyes. He repeated the question a third time, his voice softer. She still said nothing.

He released her, turning his back on her as he took a few steps back to the castle, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Wait." Hermione found her voice and he turned slowly to face her. Her eyes met his, and a tentative smile pulled at her lips. "Of course I meant it…"

The distance between them was crossed quickly as Snape pulled her into his arms, his mouth meeting hers in a long, hungry kiss.

Hermione broke the kiss, resting her head against his chest.

"…Especially the part about the slimy git."

* * *

Please R&R. And major props to Harmswife for betaing.


End file.
